Snapshots of Our Life
by JacksonFrost
Summary: Ten moments in Narcissa and Lucius' relationship, as remembered by Narcissa.
1. Chapter 1: Back to the Start

**Author's Note: **This is for Pinky Green's Ten Moments challenge over on the forums. There was a list of prompts and I chose ten prompts that will be in each moment of the relationship of Narcissa and Lucius. There will be ten chapters and I'll try to update daily, but no promises! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **As we all know, I am not J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Back to the Start**

"Mom?" Draco said sleepily, his messy blonde hair falling into his piercing eyes. "Tell me about you and Dad."

Narcissa snuggled up to her son, his small body hot against her skin. He was only eight, young enough to believe in fairy tales, happy endings, and true love that lasted an eternity. Narcissa sighed wistfully as she stroked his hair. "What do you want to know?"

Draco paused, thinking. "I don't know….what reminds you of Dad?"

"A lot of things," Narcissa said thoughtfully. What didn't remind her of Lucius?

Draco looked at her impatiently. "Well, pick the most important things and tell me!"

Narcissa smiled indulgently at the small whine that had crept into Draco's voice. "All right," she said, and began her story of the ten moments that defined her relationship with Lucius.

_i. Blue mittens_

"Hey, wait up! WAIT UP!" A tall, handsome boy strode across the lawn of Hogwarts, yelling at the beautiful blonde in front of him.

She turned and gave him an icy stare. "Are you yelling so rudely at me?"

The boy caught up to her. "Yeah, I am. You dropped your mitten." He held up a blue wool mitten and the girl tried to grab it, but the boy held it just out of her reach. "I'm Lucius Malfoy. You're in Slytherin with me."

"Narcissa Black." She tried to grab the mitten again, but Lucius kept it away from her, intrigued.

"Black? Bellatrix's sister?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes impatiently. "Yes. And I'm not much like her, so anything you're expecting is probably off, I'd expect." She knew her sister's reputation for being a little too wild with the boys, and prim and proper Narcissa had long ago decided not to follow in Bellatrix's footsteps- on that path, at least.

Lucius smirked. "I didn't think you were like her. But I didn't know Bella's little sister was so pretty." He gave her an appraising glance and grinned.

Narcissa mentally pushed away the faint color that was threatening to reach her porcelain cheeks. "Well, now you know," she said smoothly. "Now, my mitten please?"

Lucius sighed and handed it over, staring into Narcissa's eyes. Narcissa shifted uncomfortably as she took the mitten and Lucius suddenly looked away. "It matches the color of your eyes," he said as way of explanation. Narcissa nodded, her expression inscrutable.

Lucius smirked again. "Well, Narcissa," he drawled comfortably. "I'm quite sure I'll be seeing you again very soon."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "Oh?" she asked, but Lucius just winked and turned away. Narcissa stared after him as he walked away, a pleased little smile spreading over her face.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Kiss

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Keep them coming! :)

* * *

**The First Kiss**

"Mom," Draco said as he picked at his oatmeal. "What happened next?"

Narcissa looked up from The Daily Prophet. "What do you mean?"

"The story you told me last night! About how you and Dad met!" Draco whined. "What happened next?"

Narcissa sighed. "Does this really interest you, Draco? It happened years ago."

Draco simply stared at her, slightly protruding his lower lip. Narcissa sighed again but nodded, and began the story.

_ii. Mistletoe_

Christmas had come to Hogwarts at full blast. The ceiling in the Grand Hall was merrily snowing and the garlands of evergreen wrapped around the railings of every stairway in the castle. In every common room, a loud pop of a Christmas cracker could be heard, and secretive whispers were overheard in the Owlery, as students sent their owls off with order forms for presents.

And of course, there were parties. Lots and lots of Christmas parties, where the girls would don their red dress robes and the boys would reluctantly pull on their green dress robes. There was dancing and eggnog and cheery laughter at every one of these parties, but the uncontested best Christmas party was hosted by Professor Slughorn himself. Held for his beloved Slug Club, and their dates, his party was simply the biggest and the most entertaining and the gossip that came from it was enough to sustain Hogwarts until they returned from Christmas break.

Of course, Lucius was a member of the Slug Club. Narcissa was not, and neither was Andromeda, but Bellatrix was, and she wasted no opportunity to rub her membership into her younger sisters' faces.

Andromeda and Narcissa were permitted to watch as Bellatrix chose her dress robes for the Christmas party, a week in advance. Bellatrix angrily threw off robe after robe, but eventually settled on the deepest blood red robe that attractively set off her dark eyes. She twirled around in the robe for her sisters, who obediently clapped.

"Who are you going to invite?" Narcissa said eagerly and somewhat jealously.

Bellatrix picked up on the jealousy, of course, and smirked at her youngest sister. "I don't know. So many boys, so many choices. Maybe I'll ask that Lucius Malfoy. He's handsome enough."

Narcissa carefully hid her horror-stricken expression from her sister. "Oh?" she asked, trying to keep her voice neutral. "But he's already in the Slug Club."

Bellatrix shrugged, admiring how her black curls looked against the red of the dress. "So?"

"So, you should ask someone else!" Narcissa said, a little too passionately.

Bellatrix abruptly turned to face her sister, a delighted grin spreading across her face. Narcissa gulped, she knew Bellatrix had picked up on that squirmy feeling Narcissa had for Lucius. But before she could speak, a first-year girl burst into the room.

"Excuse me," she squeaked, faltering under Bellatrix's furious glare. "A boy told me to go up and get Narcissa Black. He wanted to talk to her?"

Narcissa smiled pleasantly at the cowering girl. "Thank you!" She looked back at her sisters, whose mouths were agape. "If you'll excuse me…" she trailed off, smirking at Bellatrix, and strode downstairs to the Slytherin common room.

Lucius was there waiting, lounging against the couch. He stood straight when Narcissa reached him. "Narcissa," he said smoothly. "Are you going to Slughorn's party?"

Narcissa's eyes widened, almost imperceptibly. "No. I'm not in his little club."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "His club is just an excuse for Slughorn to cozy up to people with a well-known relative. He's already got Bellatrix so he doesn't need another Black. It's pointless, don't worry about it."

Narcissa hadn't been worried about it, but she appreciated Lucius' concern for her and nodded.

Lucius grinned at her. "Look. Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Narcissa felt her heart flutter, but managed to keep her poise. "I'd like that," she said coquettishly, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

Lucius didn't look relieved or surprised at his good fortune, but like he had expected that answer. He smiled. "Good. It's settled then." He glanced up. "Mistletoe."

Narcissa looked up too. Indeed, a branch of mistletoe was happily perched above them. "Oh," she managed, before Lucius roughly pulled her into a kiss.

Narcissa vaguely heard Andromeda's gasp behind her and Bellatrix's enraged hiss, but she paid little attention to them, instead kissing Lucius back with a fervor that surprised even her.

Lucius pulled away first, with a cocky little grin on his face. He winked at Narcissa and left the common room, leaving Narcissa standing perfectly still, wondering what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3: Committed

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, I've been busy! Reviews are always welcome :)

* * *

**Committed**

Draco collapsed in the seat of the ice cream parlor at Diagon Alley, clutching his cone filled with dragonberry ice cream. Narcissa sat across from him, gratefully dumping her numerous shopping bags on the floor.

Draco looked at her expectantly. "Can you finish the rest of the story now, Mom?"

Narcissa frowned slightly. "It's a long story, Draco."

"Well, just tell me what happened next!" Draco urged. "After the Christmas party."

Narcissa sighed and launched into the story.

_iii. Strawberries_

After their debut at Slughorn's Christmas party, Lucius and Narcissa were officially considered to be one of the school's golden couples. They would walk hand-in-hand to class, and would study in the library together, sneaking kisses behind the stacks of dusty books.

Nobody was more irritated by the sight of Narcissa and Lucius together than Bellatrix, of course. Bellatrix acted as if Narcissa had betrayed her by getting together with Lucius, and at every opportunity, Bellatrix would make a grand show of icily ignoring Narcissa.

Narcissa knew that she was supposed to be concerned and upset over Bellatrix's anger, but truthfully, she didn't care. She was having the time of her life and her sister's silly grudge wouldn't affect her.

However, Andromeda was affected, having been caught between her two sisters.

"Narcissa, I think Bellatrix wanted Lucius first…remember she wanted to ask him out?" Andromeda pleaded, leaning across the chess board.

Narcissa coolly looked up from her screaming knight. "Are you suggesting that I break up with Lucius so Bellatrix can have a shot at him?"

Before miserable Andromeda could say anything, Lucius slid into the seat next to Narcissa. "Want to have a picnic lunch today?"

Narcissa's eyes lit up. "That sounds lovely, Lucius!"

He smiled, but looked past her. "Your sister is storming your way," he said in a low voice. "Let's not face Bellatrix's insanity today."

Narcissa glanced behind her. Sure enough, Bellatrix had emerged from her dormitory and looked furious to see Narcissa and Lucius in the common room. Narcissa stood up. "Let's go then!"

Lucius grabbed her hand and they darted out of the common room, giggling madly. Lucius dragged her upstairs to the kitchens and showed her how to tickle the pear. Narcissa leaped back as a door handle sprouted from the painting, and Lucius smirked at her.

As they entered the kitchens, the house-elves swarmed around them. "How can we help?" croaked one.

Lucius glanced at it. "Pack us a picnic lunch," he ordered with an air of disinterest.

The elves immediately fell all over themselves to do as he commanded, finally presenting Lucius with a wicker basket practically groaning at the seams. "It's full!" another house-elf squeaked, waiting for approval.

"I can see that," Lucius said dubiously, carrying the heavy basket gingerly.

Narcissa placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "It's fine. I'm really hungry today."

He grinned at her. "I'm not surprised," he teased.

She rolled her eyes, and dragged him out of the kitchen, without a word of thanks to the still-bowing house-elves. They ran, snickering, down to the grass beside the lake. Narcissa plopped down, grinning up at Lucius, and opened the basket.

"Yumm," she giggled. "Strawberries."

Lucius sat down next to her and draped his arm around her shoulders. He picked up a juicy strawberry and gently fed it to her. Narcissa smiled and snuggled up closer to him.

He looked at her. "Narcissa. These past few weeks have been great."

Narcissa nodded eagerly. "I've had the time of my life."

Lucius smiled cockily, nodding. "Well, I think we should be in a committed relationship. No other guys for you, no other girls for me. Is that okay with you?"

Narcissa frowned slightly. Ever since Lucius had asked her to the Christmas party, she hadn't even _looked_ at another guy. Had he been with other girls? But Narcissa decided not to worry about that. He had committed to _her_. She smiled with pleasure. "That sounds like a good idea."

He grinned, and fed her another strawberry.


	4. Chapter 4: Under the Moon and the Stars

**Author's Note: **I hope everyone enjoys! Please review!

* * *

**Under the Moon and the Stars**

Narcissa smiled fondly at Draco, who was busy building a card castle with his Exploding Snap cards.

He saw her watching and grinned. "Hey Mum."

"Hello, Draco," Narcissa said with a twinkle. "I suppose you want to hear what happens next, with your father?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, ignoring his castle as it exploded. "You're not going to make me beg this time?"

Narcissa smiled fondly at her son. "I suppose not. Now, after your father and I took our relationship to the next level……"

_iv. Moonlight_

Lucius was in his seventh year of Hogwarts, with Bellatrix, and they finally had to buckle down to study for their NEWTs. Narcissa, a fifth year, was also frantically studying for her OWLs. This severely limited the amount of time Lucius and Narcissa could spend together.

One day at lunch, Narcissa was making Andromeda, a sixth year with no life-or-death exams to study for, quiz her.

"Who led the goblin rebellion of 1816?" Andromeda asked dully.

Narcissa cringed. "Er. It was one of the ugly ones, I know that."

Lucius slid into the seat next to her. "They're all ugly. I think this particular one was Berlin the Brave, though."

Andromeda nodded and Narcissa sighed with frustration, before giving Lucius a kiss.

He gently pulled away and stood up. "I have to go. Snape is holding some sort of study group. It's rather ridiculous, but I figured I could get all the potions information I need from him. But meet me tonight, in the Owlery, at say, midnight, okay?"

Narcissa frowned. "That late?"

Lucius shifted impatiently. "Well, I'm busy until curfew, and then I have something to discuss with some friends, so yeah, that late. Can you make it or not?"

Narcissa sighed. "Fine. Owlery at twelve."

Lucius grinned and kissed the top of her head. "See you then." He sauntered away, and Narcissa, rolling her eyes, delved back into her book about goblin rebellions of the early nineteenth century.

When it was a quarter to twelve, Narcissa slammed her potions book shut and quietly crept out of the Slytherin common room, which was strangely empty. Where was Lucius?

"What are you doing out so late?" the portrait wondered aimlessly as Narcissa tried to get through.

Narcissa scowled. "Bathroom," she muttered. The portrait clucked with disbelief and disapproval, but let her pass.

After several terrifyingly close encounters with Filch or Peeves, Narcissa made it to the Owlery. Lucius was already there, smirking at her.

"Where did you come from?" Narcissa demanded.

Lucius shrugged. "I was in the library and then I went to the kitchen because I missed dinner. You have no idea how bloody hard it is to prepare for these damn NEWTs. They determine everything!"

Narcissa started to rub his shoulders. "I know," she said sympathetically. "Bellatrix hexes everyone in sight, she's so stressed. But really, you don't need any NEWTs for what she wants to do."

Lucius spun around and looked at her. "You don't need any NEWTs for what I want to do either," he said carefully. "But for appearances, I am going to need a good job, and you do need NEWTs for that."

Narcissa felt her heart pound, but there was no tremor in her voice when she asked, "What do you want to do?"

Lucius looked at her coolly. "I was thinking of working in the Ministry, perhaps."

"No," Narcissa breathed. "What do you _want_ to do?"

Lucius looked out the window. "Do you really want me to answer that, Narcissa?"

Narcissa nodded, bathed in the moonlight. "Yes, Lucius. I do."

He nodded curtly. "I want to do exactly what Bellatrix wants to do. I want to serve the Dark Lord and assist in his rise to power."

Narcissa looked down, unable to speak. Lucius cupped her chin with his hand and raised her face to his. "Listen," he said. "I will be fine. But you know this is dangerous work. I don't want you anywhere near this."

Narcissa bit her lip. She couldn't imagine Lucius, in a black cloak, cursing innocent people and killing them. But it was all in the name of pureblood supremacy, so it had to be right. Of course, she had no intention of joining herself. She nodded anyways, smiling up at Lucius.

He fingered her golden hair, shining in the light of the moon. "Narcissa," he said in an incredibly tender voice. "I didn't expect to tell you this. But I thank you for accepting it calmly, without hysterics. You are a remarkable girl and I-" He broke off, a tint of color to his normally pale cheeks, and kissed her instead.

Narcissa kissed him back, deciding not to think about how scary it was that her boyfriend and sister were going to be part of a madman's army- for that's what the Dark Lord was, Narcissa knew that, no matter what her parents or Bellatrix said- and instead, focused on how beautiful Lucius looked in the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5: Three Little Words

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be longer. It'll be a few days though, I'm going to the beach and won't have access to a computer. Review, please!

* * *

**Three Little Words**

When Narcissa tucked Draco into bed that night, he frowned. "Mum," he said quietly. "What did Death Eaters do, exactly?"

Narcissa sighed heavily. He was only eight, too young to understand, really. The Dark Lord had fallen the year he was born, and Lucius, after an initial period of being moody and scared, had shifted into a role of loving father and husband.

Draco knew Lucius had been a Death Eater, but Lucius was sparse on details, his eyes turning cloudy every time the subject had been brought up.

"Well, Draco, it's very secretive," Narcissa hedged.

"Should I ask Dad, then?" Draco asked, a confrontational look in his eyes.

Narcissa's eyes widened. Lucius would hate that. "No, Draco," she said firmly. "Take that notion out of your mind. All that is over now, you won't ever have to worry about it. Telling the story to you might have been a mistake."

Draco sat up. "No, Mum! Please, tell me what happened next. Did Dad graduate?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, but complied.

_v. Love_

After the NEWT and the OWL exams, Hogwarts erupted into a frenzy as students packed away their belongings and exchanged tearful goodbyes to their friends. The seventh years in particular were wild, doing outlandish pranks and exploring the castle, "one last time."

Narcissa was glumly throwing her things in her bags when Bellatrix and Andromeda burst into the dormitory.

"I have to pack!" shrieked Bellatrix. "I am out of here, girls! I'm on to bigger and better things!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes in distaste, as she did whenever Bellatrix alluded to her plans after Hogwarts, and turned to Narcissa. "Why so down, Cissy?"

Narcissa sighed heavily. "Lucius is leaving. Forever. We'll probably be breaking up soon." Tears formed in her icy blue eyes.

Andromeda threw her arm around her sister. "I doubt that. He's crazy about you."

Narcissa shrugged. "I guess." She zipped up her suitcase and stood up. "Is the Hogwarts Express leaving soon?"

Bellatrix emerged from the closet. "It's leaving in an hour, but that's only for those who aren't graduating or coming to graduation."

"Oh," Narcissa said somewhat grumpily. "I guess I have to go to graduation, then."

"Don't sound too excited," Bellatrix snapped. "Our whole family is coming down to see the first Black of this generation graduate school, but I can see your relationship issues are a little more important to you!"

Narcissa rolled her eyes as she attempted to placate her sister. "No, I can't wait to see you graduate, Bella, you know that. I'm going to go down and see if Lucius is around here."

She practically ran down the steps to the common room and stopped short when she saw Lucius standing there, waiting.

"Hello," he said, grinning slightly.

"Hi," Narcissa managed, breathless.

"Let's go for a walk," Lucius decided, taking Narcissa's arm.

They strolled down to the lake without speaking, passing clusters of hugging friends or kissing lovers. Narcissa couldn't take the silence, and finally stopped. "Lucius," she said softly. "Are we going to break up?"

Lucius frowned, his eyes darkening. "What?" he hissed. "Do you want to break up with me?"

Narcissa inadvertently took a step back- Lucius, in his anger, seemed almost frightening. "No, no," she stammered. "But I thought you'd want to break up with me, you're graduating and I'll just be a sixth year at Hogwarts."

Lucius visibly relaxed. "Don't be stupid, Narcissa, I don't want to break up with you. I, I love you."

Narcissa froze. She nor Lucius had ever said those words before. "You what?"

Lucius scanned her eyes for signs of distress. "I love you," he repeated, his voice hoarse. "Is that okay?"

Narcissa grinned and hugged him tightly. "I love you too," she said, her voice muffled against Lucius' sweater. "I love you so much!"

Lucius laughed a little, relief in his eyes. "Well, then. Glad we got that settled."


	6. Chapter 6: The Question

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update this! I've had writers block for this particular story. The next chapter should hopefully be up in the next few days!

* * *

**The Question**

While Draco was conducting a dragon battle with his miniature figures, Narcissa was idly leafing through a Witch Weekly magazine.

They were both so immersed in their various activities, it came as a shock when they heard Lucius' booming voice: "I'm home!"

"Dad!" Draco jumped up, sending his dragons falling in a spiral to the ground.

Narcissa tossed her magazine aside and stood up. "Lucius, I didn't expect you home so early!"

He grinned at her and Narcissa felt her heart skip a beat. "I have to leave soon, I just came to change my robes into something more formal for a meeting with the Minister. Of course, I also wanted to see my darling wife and son."

Narcissa smiled happily as Draco tugged on Lucius' robes. "Dad, Mum has been telling me your story."

Lucius frowned in confusion. "My story?" He shot Narcissa a warning look.

"The story of how you met Mum and everything," Draco explained with an expression that clearly said it should have been obvious.

"Oh," Lucius said, his face clearing up. "Is that so? Cissa, please do not turn the boy against me by painting me as an arrogant toe-rag."

Narcissa laughed. "You weren't, though! I told him about the first time you told me you loved me the other day. Do you remember?"

Lucius thought for a second. "I believe it was the day I graduated Hogwarts."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, and then what happened, Dad?"

Lucius snorted. "I'll let your mother tell the story. She'll do a much better job than I could. Now, I have to run." He ruffled Draco's hair and kissed Narcissa before pulling on the robes a house-elf brought him and Apparating with a loud crack.

Narcissa smiled at Draco. "Well, sit down and get comfortable and I'll tell you what happened next."

_vi. Flowers_

Narcissa was lounging on the grass with a few girl friends when a shadow fell over her.

Narcissa looked up, irritated. She was a seventh year and NEWTS were over, and she just wanted to spend her last week at Hogwarts relaxing with her friends. This person was being incredibly rude. "What?" she snapped at the mousy looking Hufflepuff fifth year.

The girl shifted her weight nervously. "Are you Narcissa Black?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes with a curt, "Yes."

"Well, you have a visitor and Headmaster Dippet asked me to find you and tell you. I'm helping him out, you know, with some secretarial stuff. It's really an honor," she bragged.

Narcissa looked even more annoyed. "Fine," she growled, getting up. "Who is this visitor, anyway?"

The girl shrugged. "Some guy. He has blonde hair and was holding some flowers. Say, do you have a boyfriend? Is that him? Why doesn't he go to Hogwarts?"

Narcissa ignored her, a huge smile breaking over her face. She wouldn't run, her upraising prevented that, but she practically skipped over to Headmaster Dippet's office and knocked loudly on the door.

The door swung open and Lucius was standing there, smiling down at her. Narcissa gasped in delight and hugged him, hard. She hadn't seen him for months, and their relationship had consisted of letters.

Headmaster Dippet laughed cheerily. "Young love," he sighed. "Lucius, you may visit Miss Black for an hour….well, let's make it two!" He ushered them out of his office, beaming and murmuring things about how he remembered when he was young and in love.

As soon as Dippet closed the door behind them, Lucius wrapped Narcissa up in a long kiss. "I've missed you," he rasped, as he came back up for air.

Narcissa breathed his scent in. "I've missed you too. I'm so glad you're here!"

Lucius grinned. "There's only a week left until I come for your graduation, but I couldn't wait to see you."

Narcissa giggled and reached for the bouquet of beautiful pink and white roses Lucius was clutching. "Are those for me?"

Lucius handed her the flowers. "Beautiful roses for my beautiful rose, or something cheesy like that." He winked, and took her hand as he led her down to the lake.

Narcissa started to veer towards her friends, intent on showing off Lucius, but he led her to a secluded area of the grounds. "Why are we all the way over here?" Narcissa asked, looking at the bushes that blocked them from students' view.

He shrugged. "I didn't want to be disturbed."

Narcissa looked at him, smiling, but all traces of humor were gone from his face. "What's wrong?" she asked uncertainly.

He took a deep breath. "Nothing's wrong. I have something to ask you, though."

"What?" Narcissa asked hesitantly, holding her bouquet tightly.

He smiled. "Narcissa Black. Will you marry me?"

She gasped, dropping her flowers in surprise. "Are you serious?"

He frowned, picking up her flowers. "Yes. Should I get on my knees? I would rather not, as this is a new suit and that's a Muggle tradition, but Cissa, I thought we were at that time in our relationship. Don't you agree? I love you and I want you to be my wife."

She took his hand, beaming. "I love you, Lucius. And yes, I will marry you."


	7. Chapter 7: Heart in the Sand

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter seven. By the way, Lucius' father's name is correct, but JK Rowling has never said Lucius' mother's name, so I did make that up. I also wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with this story! I really, really appreciate all the reviews and subscriptions. Thanks!

* * *

**Heart in the Sand**

Draco scraped his fork against the china plate, creating a shrill, grating noise.

Narcissa closed her eyes. "Draco," she warned.

Sullenly, Draco shoved the plate across the table. "Fine," he snarled.

Narcissa sighed heavily as she snapped her fingers for the house-elves to clear the table. "Your father has to work, Draco," she said gently. "You know that."

Draco looked away. "He said he'd be home for dinner," he muttered. "He always says that. And he never is."

Narcissa reached over and smoothed his blonde hair out of his eyes. "He tries," she murmured. "It's difficult for him. Some people still don't trust him and he has to work very hard to gain the trust. If our family is not respected by the Wizarding world, Draco, we lose everything."

"Why wouldn't we be respected?" Draco asked sharply.

Narcissa sighed again. She did not want to explain to her son that after the Dark Lord had fallen, people were free to express their loathing for Death-Eaters, and they did so happily. Lucius had had to crawl his way back to the top, denying everything. "I don't know, Draco," she said wearily. "Let's talk about something else. Do you want to know what happens next in our story?"

Draco thought for a second and then nodded, climbing onto Narcissa's lap, like he did when he was a toddler. Narcissa tenderly kissed the top of his head and then began.

_vii. Sand_

After Narcissa graduated from Hogwarts, life seemed to speed up. She told her parents about her engagement to Lucius and watched as her mother burst into tears and her father beamed with pride and immediately began writing an engagement notice for the Daily Prophet to publish.

She told Bellatrix, who, at this point, was already married. Bellatrix gasped and gaped at her for several moments. "_You_?" she asked, when she had regained her composure. "You snagged Lucius _Malfoy_, who comes from the best and wealthiest pure-blood family, aside from ours?"

Narcissa frowned, somewhat insulted. "Why so surprised?"

Bellatrix shook her head, half-laughing. "I just can't believe it. Well, congratulations, anyway."

"Thanks," Narcissa said, beaming. She knew that the old Bellatrix would have been furiously jealous, but after Bellatrix joined the Death-Eaters, she didn't care about silly matters like boys anymore. She only married Rodolphus out of duty. Narcissa didn't understand, but she was glad that Bellatrix didn't react to the news as Narcissa had dreaded.

Narcissa couldn't tell Andromeda, because a year ago, Andromeda had run away with a Mudblood, and the family cut her off completely. Narcissa was bothered by this and desperately wanted to tell her sister and squeal with her. She brought up the matter to Lucius one evening, but he didn't quite understand.

"Cissa," he drawled, playing with a strand of her silky hair. "She's not your sister anymore, remember that. She's a filthy blood traitor. It's not proper for you to _miss_ her."

Narcissa nodded. "I know," she whispered, and buried her face in his sweater, trying to hide her tears.

Lucius sighed but draped his arm around her. "I have something that might cheer you up," he mentioned. "My parents want to meet you."

Narcissa sat up, her tears forgotten. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'd be delighted to. And I've never seen the Malfoy Manor before."

Lucius chuckled. "Well, you'll be living there once we marry. But my parents aren't there. They're in the south of Spain for the summer vacation. They have a mansion there."

Narcissa stared at him, frowning slightly. "I don't understand. But they want to see me?"

Lucius sighed impatiently. "Well, yes, Cissa, you're my fiancée. We are going down to visit them for a week."

Narcissa bit her lip. "Oh. I hope they like me."

Lucius laughed fondly. "Of course they will. Who couldn't like you?"

A few days later, Narcissa was stepping out of the fireplace into a large parlor of the Malfoy's summer mansion. Lucius was already out, hugging his mother, a chilly sort of woman, and shaking hands with his distinguished father.

"Narcissa," Astraea murmured, drawing Narcissa into a detached hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

Abraxas kissed her hand politely and turned to his son. "Son, you picked well."

Narcissa flushed and Lucius walked over to her and drew her close to him. "I sure did," he said, grinning at her.

Astraea smiled tersely. "Well, Narcissa, Lucius, dinner will be in an hour, but you're welcome to go down to the beach if you'd like."

Lucius nodded before Narcissa had a chance to answer. "That would be great," he said, grabbing Narcissa's hand.

They headed down to the beach in silence, and walked across the pristine white sand.

"I think they really like you," Lucius said suddenly.

Narcissa shrugged. "They don't know me, and your mother didn't seem overly thrilled."

Lucius shook his head. "They know your blood status and your family- my mother is connected to the Blacks, for Godric's sake- and now they see your beauty. That's all they care about. And my mother isn't thrilled about anything."

Narcissa frowned. "Is that all you care about, Lucius?"

Lucius stopped walking and took her face in his hands. "Cissa, no. Your beauty attracted me to you at first, and so did your blood status, but Merlin, Cissa, I love you for more than that."

Narcissa smiled slightly. "Well, why do you love me then?"

Instead of answering, Lucius pulled her into a long kiss. When they broke apart, Lucius, smirking slightly, drew a large heart in the sand.

Narcissa giggled and inside the heart, wrote "NB + LM FOREVER."

"How precious," Lucius teased. Narcissa kissed him, and they stood on the beach for a while, looking at their heart in the sand and listening to the waves crashing down around them.

It was the perfect day, Narcissa felt, and she thought that they _would_ have a perfect life, the Dark Lord or not. And by looking at Lucius, she could tell he felt the same way. Narcissa smiled happily. She couldn't wait for their life together.


	8. Chapter 8: For Better or For Worse

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update! I've been super busy and I've had writer's block for this story! Only two more chapters, and I'll try to finish this in the next 2-3 weeks.

* * *

**For Better or For Worse**

That night, when Narcissa tucked her son into bed, she sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at him. He was growing up before her very eyes.

She smiled sadly. "You're going to be nine soon."

Draco grinned. "I can't wait. Mum, can Crabbe and Goyle come over?"

Narcissa smirked at the new use of his friends' surnames. "Vincent and Gregory are always welcome at our house."

Draco murmured, "Thanks Mum," through his yawn.

Narcissa patted his head. "Would you like the next installment of my story?"

Draco nodded sleepily and Narcissa snuggled next to him as she started to talk.

_viii. Ceremony_

On the day of their wedding, Narcissa was incredibly nervous. She was sitting in her dressing room, dressed only in a slip, staring blankly at her hands.

Bellatrix strode into the room and gasped when she saw Narcissa. "What are you doing?" she snapped. "You should be dressed, Cissy."

Narcissa shrugged. "I'm nervous," she whispered, so quietly that Bellatrix almost didn't catch her words.

Of course, it was Bellatrix, so she did hear Narcissa, and a look of disgust crossed her face. "Oh grow up, Cissy," she snarled. "You're marrying for status, wealth, and pure-blood supremacy. Nerves don't come into the equation."

Narcissa glared at her. "I am marrying for love!"

Bellatrix cackled. "Love, Narcissa? We don't marry for _love_." She spat the word out with a grimace of distaste.

"I love Lucius," Narcissa said slowly and deliberately. "And he loves me, and the rest of what you said- status, money, blood- doesn't matter to us. We're marrying because we _love each other._" Her voice rose in anger as she talked and a dull flush crept over her cheeks.

Bellatrix stared at her with a strange expression- almost of pity. "You're so naïve, Cissy," she said quietly. "But I guess that's better. You'll be happier than me in your marriage, anyway, even if it's only for a little while."

"I'll be happy forever," Narcissa whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

Bellatrix looked away, somber for once. "I hope so."

Before Narcissa could say any more, their mother dashed into the room, breathless with anticipation, and screamed at her to put her dress on. Narcissa complied and allowed a giggling witch to apply her makeup and fix her hair with a swish of her wand. As she sat there, trying not to move, as a curl was teased into place by the witch, Narcissa tried to push what Bellatrix had said out of her mind. She loved Lucius, and she knew he loved her. She didn't know why she let Bellatrix get to her.

As Narcissa stood up, she allowed herself to look in the mirror and smiled happily. She looked like a princess. Even Bellatrix didn't have a mean comment. Narcissa sighed in pleasure and allowed her father to escort her down to the church and begin walking her down the aisle.

Narcissa's eyes met Lucius as soon as she entered the church. He looked incredibly handsome and was beaming at her. She kept her eyes on him as she walked the length of the church and half-listened to the minister read a few words.

"Do you, Lucius Malfoy, take Narcissa Black to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse?"

"I do," Lucius said calmly and surely, looking into Narcissa's eyes and giving her a quick smile.

"And do you, Narcissa Black, take Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse?"

"I do," Narcissa whispered, barely audible, but she met Lucius' eyes and didn't look away.

And Lucius grinned triumphantly and barely waited for the minister before he had her in his arms, kissing her like he never kissed her before. Narcissa sunk into his embrace and wondered why she ever doubted their love.

"I love you, Narcissa Malfoy," Luicus breathed into her ear, confirming everything.

Narcissa giggled in glee. "And I love you, Lucius Malfoy."


	9. Chapter 9: Perfection

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I won't make promises as to when I'll get the final chapter up, but hopefully it will be sometime soon. Thanks for reading, and please review! :)

* * *

**Perfection**

"And did you live happily ever after?" Draco asked, his bright eyes scanning her face eagerly.

Narcissa hesitated. She knew what he wanted to hear, could see the hope in his eyes. She bit her lip, and relented. "As happily ever after as we realistically could, I suppose," she said carefully.

Draco nodded slightly. "When did I come into the story?"

Narcissa laughed, partly in relief. This was a safer subject. "You? About two years after our wedding. You were such a cute baby."

Draco rolled his eyes and tried to look as if he couldn't care less, but the twitch at the corner of his lips betrayed him. "Tell me a story about it," he demanded.

"It's late," Narcissa sighed. "Another time."

"Mum!" Draco whined. "It's almost my birthday!"

Narcissa smiled at her son, giving in. "Well, all right, dear."

_ix. rubber duck_

A loud shriek jarred Narcissa from her sleep. She wearily sat up, looked at her snoring husband lying next to her, and got out of bed, padding to the room next to hers'.

She gently picked up the crying baby, staring at the perfection of his face. "Shh, Draco, Mummy's here," Narcissa murmured, loving the sound of those words.

"And Daddy's here too," Lucius said, yawning and putting his arm around her. "To be with his beautiful wife and son."

Narcissa beamed at him. "You should go back to bed," she said over Draco's tears. "I can handle it."

Lucius grinned at her. "It's six in the morning, Cissa. There's no point to going back to sleep."

Narcissa sighed, missing the days where she would sleep until noon to get her beauty sleep. Lucius insisted she was still beautiful, but Narcissa saw a haggard face in the mirror, with messy blonde hair. She wouldn't lie, it bothered her, but then she looked at Draco and all those inconsequential worries drifted away.

"He's stopped crying," Lucius pointed out.

"Yes," Narcissa said fondly. "I don't think he'll go back to sleep though."

Lucius glanced at his watch. "I have some business to take care of in an hour, but until then, I want to spend time with my beautiful family." He looked at Narcissa expectantly.

She laughed. "Okay. Do you want to…I don't know, Draco doesn't need to eat quite yet. Hm, well, I was going to give him a bath today if you want to do that…"

"Perfect," Lucius said happily. He smiled at Narcissa and headed towards the bathroom.

Narcissa drifted behind him, clutching Draco. She grabbed a yellow rubber duck from Draco's nightstand. By the time she got to the bathroom, Lucius had already filled the baby tub with warm water from his wand and was looking rather proud of himself.

Narcissa patted his cheek indulgently and set Draco in the water, testing it to make sure it was not too hot.

Lucius waved the rubber duck at Draco. "Do you like this, Draco?" he cooed tenderly. "Do you like the duck?"

Narcissa watched with a smile as Draco squealed in delight and reached out for the toy. Lucius turned to her, beaming. "Our son is adorable," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"He has an adorable father," Narcissa said sweetly, lifting her head slightly to kiss her husband.

Lucius grinned. "And an adorable mother." His lips settled upon Narcissa's.

Draco's happy splashing broke them apart, and Lucius resumed playing with Draco and the rubber duck. Narcissa watched her husband and son in absolute contentment. The Dark Lord was immensely powerful, and by association, Lucius was as well. His fortune had them living in the lap of luxury, and Narcissa just knew that people envied her family. Her life was perfection and she loved every minute of it.


	10. Chapter 10: Fear and Trust and Love

**Author's Note:** Ah, I've finally reached the end of my story of Lucius and Narcissa's romance. The end of this chapter is ridiculously fluffy, but I after writing all these happy and innocent moments, I couldn't write it any other way. :) Thank you so much to all of you that stuck with this story and reviewed! I hope everyone's 2010 is wonderful! :)

* * *

**Fear and Trust and Love  
**

"Mother, sit down, please," Draco said intently.

Narcissa frowned at her son. He was sixteen, and going into his sixth year at Hogwarts. It seemed like just yesterday when he was an innocent child, pestering her to tell him the story of her relationship with Lucius. "What is it?" she asked, settling into a rigid chair.

Draco started pacing the room. "Listen. You know that Father has fallen from the Dark Lord's favor, and that we're all in serious danger."

Narcissa opened her mouth to reassure him, but Draco shook his head and continued. "The only solution is to," he paused, looking paler than normal. "Mum. I've decided to become a Death Eater."

Narcissa stared at him, all color draining from her face. "No," she managed. "No, I absolutely will not allow it."

Draco looked pained. "Mum. It's going to happen. I've already informed the Dark Lord. He's pleased, Mother, really pleased. It could help us gain back the Dark Lord's favor. It's okay. I want to do this, really."

His words sounded so much like the eager little boy he once was, but the emotions on his face were entirely different. Narcissa wanted to cry, but that wasn't the Malfoy way, that wasn't the Black way. She nodded instead. "Oh Draco. I- I suppose that if the Dark Lord is pleased…oh Draco. You must be careful. What does he- you can't actually _do_ anything until after you've graduated Hogwarts, so I suppose…"

Draco shook his head. "He has a task for me," he whispered, and the look in his eyes scared Narcissa more than anything. "It's really important, Mother. I'm supposed to kill Dumbledore." He said the last bit in a rush, looking slightly panicked, but trying to cover it up with a façade of importance and bravery.

Narcissa gasped and felt as if she would faint. "No," she cried out. "Draco, you can't."

"He's a Mudblood-lover," Draco argued. "The Dark Lord wants him dead, it's not our place to decide if he should live or not-"

"I don't care about that," Narcissa said, dismissing the trivial matter of Dumbledore's life. "I don't care if he lives or dies, but you cannot be the one to kill him, Draco, it's far too dangerous!"

Draco frowned, looking insulted. "I can handle it, Mother. Bellatrix will help me and teach me and I will do this, and clear our family's name with the Dark Lord." He picked up her hand. "I promise, Mother. I _will_ succeed for Father and for you and for the Malfoy name."

Narcissa had to bite her lip, hard, to keep back the cry that was building in her chest. "I know you will, Draco," she lied, embracing him. "I love you and I'm so proud of you." As she clung to him, she flashed back to fifteen years ago, when Draco was just a baby, and throughout the chaos and terror surrounding her, he was her constant and only source of innocence.

_x. blood_

Narcissa smiled at the cooing baby. "Are you hungry, Draco?" she said, laughing at his eager face. "Daddy should be home soon, he said he wanted to feed you tonight."

Just then, she heard the door slam open. "Is that your Daddy now?" she asked, smiling happily as she picked up Draco and headed towards the door.

It was Lucius, but he was kneeling over in pain, and blood was streaked on his chalky-white face and gushing from his shoulder.

"Lucius!" Narcissa shrieked, in a complete panic. "Oh Merlin, oh, what happened?"

Lucius shook his head. "Get Draco out of here."

Narcissa snapped her fingers for her a house-elf, and gently placed the baby in its waiting arms. "Feed him and put him to bed," she ordered. "And get another house-elf, tell it I need towels for Lucius. Now!"

The house-elf disappeared, and Narcissa was at Lucius' side immediately. "Lucius, please, tell me what happened," she pleaded, gently grabbing his face between her hands.

He moved away, and Narcissa saw that her hands were reddened with blood. "Death Eater business," he said shortly, wincing. "We were attacked by the bloody Order."

"Oh Lucius," Narcissa murmured, beginning to dab at his shoulder wound with the towel a house-elf brought. Tears sprung to her eyes.

He looked at her and sighed. "Don't cry, Cissa. I need you to be brave. This kind of thing is going to happen more often, you're going to have to realize that. Things are getting dangerous and the stakes are high. We have to risk our lives for the Dark Lord, that's just the way it has to be."

Narcissa blinked. "Lucius. Please. No. This is too dangerous! I can't stand this."

Lucius grabbed her arm. "You _have_ to stand this. It's our life now."

Narcissa looked away to keep from screaming. She remembered their wedding day and her expectations of a perfect, happy life and marriage. Somehow, she had never thought it would be like this. She never expected to be comforting her bleeding husband with his blood on her hands.

The phrase triggered something in Narcissa's mind, and she remembered Bellatrix boasting about her murders. She was no fool, she knew Lucius had killed before, but she couldn't help staring at the blood, and wondering if someone else's was intermingled with his. She thought of Draco, her innocent babe asleep upstairs, and she looked at Lucius' wounds and the dark expression in her eyes, and she decided to protect her child from the evils of the world, the evils that resided in her very home. She loved Lucius, and she knew he wasn't evil, but she also knew that what he was doing wasn't right. It was for the right cause, but he- no, the Dark Lord- was going about it the wrong way.

Lucius glanced at her. "Cissa. Don't be worried. It'll be okay."

"Draco," she murmured, blinking back tears.

Lucius' face hardened. "Draco will be fine. I'm doing this for him. Narcissa, trust me, he will never be in harm's way. Nor will you."

"Promise?" she whispered. "Promise me that Draco will never be in this position."

Lucius nodded, his eyes determined. "I promise."

"Thank you," Narcissa whispered, kissing him fiercely. "I love you Lucius Malfoy. And I trust that you will protect our son from all of this."

Lucius pulled away slightly. "You have my blood on you, and you still trust me?"

"Of course," Narcissa said firmly. And then they kissed again, a kiss full of passion and love and trust. No matter what happened, Narcissa decided, she was in love with Lucius and somehow, that would be enough. She wasn't as naïve anymore, she knew the hardships they would no doubt face while involved with the Death Eaters, and she knew that her precious son may not always be as safe as he was now. She knew all this, and she was terrified. But she also knew that her family would survive. They would make it, together.


End file.
